


Movie Night

by deathperation



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathperation/pseuds/deathperation
Summary: Irene is bad with anything scary but at least Seungwan is there to keep her distracted.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225





	Movie Night

Joohyun was never good with anything scary. Everyone knows she jumps from even the slightest sound or runs away from the most obvious monster costume. It's a whole thing.

Hence, when Yerim somehow manages to con everyone into watching a horror movie, Irene immediately claims Seungwan's lap. For safety purposes, of course.

They have the mattresses spread on the living room floor where they all sit. Blankets have been distributed to all five of them but Joohyun had hers covering Seungwan as well.

As expected, not even ten minutes in and Joohyun has her face buried on Seungwan's neck as everyone starts screaming their heads off. Well, most of them.

Seungwan, to her credit, only holds Joohyun closely and soothingly, her contrasting stiff posture the only indication of fear.

"Yah, Kim Yerim, what kind of a movie is this?" complains Joohyun only to be shushed by Sooyoung.

"I wanna see this through."

Joohyun mumbles her complaints under her breath instead.

It's sometime after the second victim gets slaughtered when Seungwan taps Joohyun gently. She's getting a cramp, she mouths. Joohyun makes to stand only for Seungwan to pull her back in to sit between her legs.

Seungwan's knees brackets Joohyun's small form like a barrier as she leans comfortably back to the girl's chest. Protective warm arms encircle Joohyun's body, hands settling gently on her stomach.

This moment of peace doesn't last long. Another jump scare appears on screen prompting another bout of screams.

"No no no turn it off turn it off!"

"Hush, Joohyun unnie! It's getting exciting!"

"Don't act like you weren't destroying our eardrums with your screams five seconds ago Park Sooyoung."

"Hush! You're all too noisy!" Seulgi reprimands.

It's a little uncharacteristic for her that everyone settles down almost immediately, though not without some residual grumbling.

Joohyun pouts and pulls the blanket up to her chin. She rests her head on the junction where Seungwan's neck meets her shoulder. Scary movies are stupid.

Then Seungwan places a small kiss on her head and her pout goes away.

Joohyun absentmindedly taps gently at the arms securely holding her in place. She knows something else is coming. The music is too much of a giveaway.

This just simply won't do. Joohyun turns her head to look at her girlfriend who scrunches her nose at Joohyun's tickly hair.

"Distract me please?" Joohyun whispers.

She feels a huff of breath on her cheek from Seungwan's silent laugh. Joohyun's breath gets stuck on her throat for a second. It's not fair how one stupid little grin can be so charming.

Seungwan, for her part, only turns her head back to the screen after she gives Joohyun's head another small kiss.

The movie's musical score intensifies into an ascending crescendo, making everyone anticipate the appearance of the ghost. Joohyun has one eye closed and is getting herself ready to bury her face on Seungwan's chest when she feels a familiar touch slowy caressing under her shirt.

Joohyun nearly jumps up in alarm only for Seungwan to hold her in place.

"Wan," she whispers.

Seungwan shushes her softly. Her hand doesn't stop slowly tracing patterns on Joohyun's belly, each caress getting lower and bolder. Joohyun closes her eyes as Seungwan noses through her hair until lips touch the soft skin of her neck.

"Wan, what are you doing?"

"Distracting you."

Joohyun has half a mind to check on the others, the other half trying to keep herself composed from Seungwan's ministrations.

The jumpscare finally pops from the television but all Joohyun can focus on is one of Seungwan's hands drifting down inside her pajama bottoms. The other moves up, gently cupping her breast under the blanket.

Her heart races, though from excitement or from worry, Joohyun can't tell.

Seungwan's hand settle on the soft skin under her belly, gentle caresses that makes Joohyun melt further into the younger girl.

"You okay, unnie?" Seungwan whispers.

Soft breath brushes her ear and sends molten shivers down to her core. Seungwan's hand hasn't stopped moving.

Joohyun struggles to keep her own breaths even. She grips onto Seungwan's arm for anchor, pushes her body closer to Seungwan.

"Should I keep going?"

Joohyun nods against Seungwan's neck, teeth biting at her own lips.

Then she feels it, the familiar way Seungwan's fingers dance over her skin. Joohyun barely pays attention to the screams coming from their friends as her girlfriend finally reaches beneath her undewear.

Seungwan's palm settles on Joohyun's mons as her fingers takes an experimental dip. It takes everything out of the older girl not to whimper at the sensations that one swipe triggers.

There's a kiss on her temple. Seungwan uses her otherwise unoccupied hand to tuck Joohyun's hair behind her ear.

"You're wet, unnie."

Seungwan takes a playful nip at Joohyun's ear making the older girl whimper. Her fingers starts to play with Joohyun's folds, dipping in and swiping up and down with a feathered touch.

Joohyun shivers again just as Seungwan presses and passes over her clit. The younger girl gathers the moisture starting to drip from Joohyun's core and spreads it up and over the little bud.

"Spread your legs more," Seungwan murmurs.

In the distance, she hears Joy complain how unrealistic the movie is before screaming once again in fear.

It's all background noise.

There's a buzzing in Joohyun's ears that overlaps with everything else, her senses hyperfocused on the hand expertly caressing the apparent wetness between her legs.

Seungwan prods at her entrance, one finger slowly easing up inside. Joohyun grips at her girlfriend's arm tighter, finds herself unable to hold in a whine.

"Quiet, unnie or they'll hear you."

Joohyun whimpers still. Seungwan's other arm decends to hold Joohyun's waist tighter against her body, making sure the older girl won't be able to cant her hips as she pleases as she's apt to do.

"Wan—"

"Shh."

Seungwan adds another finger and resumes her rhythmic pumping. Joohyun's breath hitches as Seungwan's palm brushes lightly over her clit.

Looking down, she sees the shape of Seungwan's hand covered by the blanket, languidly pumping in and out of her. She feels the warm tingles build but not quite enough to get her there.

She needs more than this.

It's too slow. Joohyun is impossibly turned on but she needs more than this and damnit, Seungwan should know. Seungwan should know but she doesn't even do anything about it.

"W-Wan- pl-lease."

"Hush, unnie. They'll see us."

It's still too damn slow and Joohyun's getting a little impatient.

With a huff, Joohyun lifts her knees and adjusts the blanket to better cover them both. To her relief, Seungwan gets the message.

Her girlfriend grabs a pillow and hands it to her before finally fucking her in earnest. Joohyun muffles her moans and whimpers as Seungwan pistons three fingers into her.

Joohyun's toes curl, laboured breathing barely controlled. That familiar warm weight intensely settles below her stomach.

Seungwan's palm keeps brushing at her clit while her fingers work Joohyun up into oblivion. She curls her fingers to hit that spot that always sends Joohyun reeling and the older girl nearly cries out.

Joohyun feels herself get pulled back as electrifying warmth spreads throughout her body. Her mind blanks out fot a moment, breaths in stutters. She leans back and allows her girlfriend to coddle her, helping her come down from her high.

"Better?"

Joohyun sighs and buries her giggle against Seungwan's shoulder. Her legs still feel tingly and she feels her whole body buzzing.

"Thank you."

She leaves a lingering kiss over the shirt where Seungwan's heart beats.

The movie is almost over, not that Joohyun even had the slightest idea what it's all about. Sooyoung laments about the lack of character development and whatnot only to be teased by Yerim about how much she screamed all throughout the movie.

Seulgi laughs along but isn't spared either. Sooyoung throws a pillow at her and Yerim grabs another to brandish as weapon.

"I want to help Seulgi but I don't want to be our kids' next target."

Joohyun laughs, understands that feeling all too well. Their kids can be a handful. Then she pauses.

Their kids.

Joohyun's heart swells. She twists her body and moves into a comfortable position to give Seungwan a full kiss on the mouth.

"I love you, Son Seungwan."

**Author's Note:**

> hello! please consider dropping by my ko-fi when you have time and drop some love for support. thank you 💕 https://ko-fi.com/jelybean


End file.
